


Of Trials and Tribulations

by xXKris_WritesXx



Series: College AU Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crying, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Happy, Harry Potter in the muggle world, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKris_WritesXx/pseuds/xXKris_WritesXx
Summary: Harry wakes up in the middle of the night to hear Draco crying and decides to fall back to sleep. After the third night in a row of this happening, he decides to do something about it. Roommates AU with Drarry.





	Of Trials and Tribulations

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to hear sobbing coming from Draco’s bed. If he didn’t know Draco was his roommate, then he would’ve never guessed that Draco had been the one crying. After all, Draco was the one who was always strong, arrogant, and eager to pick fights with him. He thought about saying something but stopped himself. He didn’t want to say anything when Draco was feeling vulnerable. Harry turned over to his side and closed his eyes.

The crying stopped a few minutes later.

-  
The cafeteria was filled with people when Harry stepped in the next day. He immediately took a seat next to Ron and began eating his sandwich. Across the room, he watched as Draco and his goons picked on a freshman who was unfortunate enough to cross their path. 

“Crying, are you? Pathetic,” Draco was saying, as he walked away from the freshman.

_‘Even though you were crying last night?’_ thought Harry.

-  
Harry could hear Draco crying again. It reminded him of when he was younger and having nightmares after sitting through a horror film with his father. His mother would pull him to her side and they would sleep on the same bed together. It would relax him, and he would sleep peacefully on those nights. 

Draco sobbed again, and Harry sighed. He was going to have to talk to Draco about this, whether he wanted to or not.

-  
“What do you want, Potter?”

Draco seemed surprised Harry had approached him, which Harry couldn’t really say anything about, since they both avoided each other whenever they were both in their room. “I wanted to know if you were okay.”

“Of course I’m okay. You should be asking yourself that, seeing as how you just failed the math test the other day.”

“No, I mean, are you really okay? I can hear you crying at night, even if you think I can’t.”

Draco glared at him. “Whether I’m crying or not isn’t any of your business.”

“It is if I’m your roommate!”

“Fine,” Draco said, walking out the door, “I’ll keep my sobs to a bare minimum. Now shut up.”

Harry yelled after him. “The problem isn’t the sound!”

-  
‘I knew this was going to happen again,’ Harry thought, as he was woken up once again by Draco’s sobs. He turned and tried to fall asleep again, but it was no use. He was awake already, and his body wouldn’t let him fall back to sleep.

He heard Draco’s sobs in the background as he tried to fall back asleep, and after ten minutes of repeatedly tossing and turning in bed, he decided that he had had enough. If keeping out of it hadn’t done Draco any good, he was going to settle it his way.

Grabbing his pillow, Harry got off his bed and made his way toward Draco’s.

“Move over,” he said, when he had made it to the foot of his bed.

Draco looked up at him and glared, but the effect was lost due to the tears in his eyes. “Potter, what are you-?” He glanced down toward Harry’s hand that was holding his pillow and looked back up. “No. You are not getting on my bed with me.”

Harry shrugged. “Suit yourself.” 

He pushed Draco toward the side of his bed and quickly laid down next to him before Draco had a chance to react.

Draco glared. “Get off. I am not sharing a bed with you.”

“Then go to my bed.”

“I am not getting kicked off of my own bed, Potter.”

Harry yawned. “Then it seems you have no other choice but to sleep with me.”

“I told you, I am not-”

Harry pulled Draco towards him. “Shut up, Malfoy,” he whispered, and in seconds, he fell asleep.

“Unbelievable,” Draco said, trying to get out of Harry’s grip. He gave up moments later when he found out exactly how strong Harry was.

He closed his eyes. “I’m getting you back tomorrow. Just wait for it.”

And moments later, he, too, was asleep.

(They both woke up entangled in the sheets, and although Draco won’t admit it, it was the first time in a while that he had slept peacefully.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Feel free to leave kudos and comments! Thanks!


End file.
